Kingdom's Edge 2
Kingdom's Edge 2 is a 1999 game created by Iconic Gaming. It revolves around Robert Fitzgerald, the protagonist throught the first Kingdom's Edge game. The game is the best selling game in Iconic Gaming's history, having pulled in $3,000,000 over the past 3 years alone. Devlopment Development for Kingdom's Edge 2 began in March 1995, after Pong 3: Vengance released. It took 4 years to make, but it proved worth it, and in 1999 it released to great sales and stellar reviews. Plot(WARNING MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS) The game starts off with a white screen, and doctors talking rapidly, a loud shocking sound is heard which causes the flaming logo of Iconic Gaming to flash, then again it is heard, showing the Kingdom's Edge 2 logo. The screen then says two years later, suggesting the game takes place in 2025. After a series of turtorial and irrelevant quests that gradually regain Robert's lost memory, he realizes that he must find and kill King Edward Allengally, and this time for good. After a while he begins hearing rumors of the Large Figure that had attempted to kill him hiding in the Sewers. Robert decides to make the trek into the sewers where he learns that the Large Figure is actually Daymon Samins, although he is unaware of where he had heard the name. He gives up after finding the lair, only to be shot. He awakens to see Samins wearing a exutioner mask, to which he asks why he is hiding his face. Samins replies "I wear a mask because it shall hide the pleasure on my face when I kill you, brother......' Fitzgerald immediatley retaliates by fighting back, being one of the last boss fights in the game, and attempts question Samins as to why he wants him dead. Samins tells him that their parents had attempted to hide him from Robert, and that he was lied to his whole life. He then tells Robert to go the Abandoned House in Rairstead. When Robert enters, he finds a old man wearing black robes waiting for him. He reveals himself as the Leader, and tells him Welcome to the Black Hand Clan. This is the original Clan of the League of Assasins.' He tells him the story of the Clan, and that he is to assasinate the King for the good of the rebels. After many false leads, and even killing a decoy that nearly had him jailed, he finds him self at the Capitol Building. He approaches the building, but wether or not he does this stealthily or guns blazing is up to the player alone. He eventually finds and kills Prince James, which is the only heir, and then finds King Edward. After a long boss fight, King Edward stabs Robert in the chest. He pulls out a gun, and then proceeds to kill him, but a sniper bullet coming from a mysterious figure on the roof across the street. The screen goes white, then black, ending the game. Sequel Developement for a sequel began in 1999, and the team split up into two teams of 6, one to work on KE3, the other to work in other affairs. Kingdom's Edge 3 was finished in 2011, and released on Janurary 17, 2012.